


Relatos sobre Su Inquisidoridad

by Lady_Zri



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Some Spoilers, some fake spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zri/pseuds/Lady_Zri
Summary: Esbozos de todo lo que les pudo haber ocurrido a mis Inquisidores en la búsqueda de su romance.





	1. Brathaen Lavellan 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am, si bueno, la traducción al castellano (o falta de), de algunos nombres, cargos o lugares es totalmente arbitraria.

Para mayor lío, ejem explicación, he [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11200374/chapters/25014498) un vinculo a mi glosario de términos preferentes.

 

 

Por sugerencia de Varric, Brathaen trató de entenderse con la pluma en sus escasos momentos de ocio, “¿Quién mejor que tú para tergiversar las heroicas acciones de la Inquisición?” le había dicho y ese comentario provocó que Josephine comenzara una apasionada defensa del Inquisidor, quien sería incapaz de tergiversar la verdad.

–Un libro que diga sólo la verdad no venderá nada.

–¡Las Memorias del Inquisidor, serán la médula de la Inquisición, Varric, no una novela! Aunque debo admitir que los hechos extraordinarios que hemos presenciado son dignos de cualquier leyenda.

–Déjelos discutir hasta que se les caiga la lengua, mi señor Inquisidor. Pocas cosas pueden ser más agotadoras que entremeterse en discusiones con enanos y _antivans_ . Respecto a Sus Memorias, si me lo permite, opino que es una magnífica idea.– Leliana  se acercó a Brathaen mientras Varric y Josephine discutían sobre la periodicidad, el tipo de papel y que reino debería tener la primicia de cada episodio. Brathaen se sonrió, nunca dejaría de admirarse que Leliana no tintineara al caminar como la mayoría de los _shemlen_.

–En teoría se escucha bien y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo pero, sinceramente no sé por donde empezar.

–Generalmente el principio, mi señor Inquisidor. La pregunta que debe responderse es ¿dónde es el principio para usted?

–No, no, no. No le hagas caso al Ruiseñor, sería una pésima editora. Lo que Su Inquisidoridad debe hacer es: escribir sólamente lo importante como la gente que te apoya, cuántos juegos de sábanas de seda te llegan de Val Royeaux cada semana y con cual monograma, que comes y a que hora lo cagas. Esa es la clase de cosas que le gusta leer a la gente.

–Claro que no.

–Claro que sí, Josie

***

Tras una agobiante sesión de Consejo, repleta de “insulcidades orlesianas” en palabras del Comandante Cullen, Brathaen por fin pudo retirarse a descansar a sus habitaciones. Josephine hacía todo cuanto podía para conseguirles acceso al Palacio de Invierno en Halamshiral pero los días pasaban y cada uno de ellos traía veinte trabas nuevas. Que si el duque fulano no le hablaba a la condesa mengana porque sus zapatos eran demasiado verdes. Que si la condesa zutana tenía entre sus amantes al primo del amigo del socio del escriba del mayordomo de quien sabe quien. Que si el Inquisidor, siendo el inmundo _dalish_ que era, era en verdad el Heraldo de Andraste, ¿dónde estaban las pruebas?

Si no fuera porque Corypheus es una amenaza para todo Thedas, el joven _dalish_ le daría la razón a Cullen y dejaría que “Orlais se pudriera.”

Brathaen suspiró, a pesar de estar cansado de oír una gran cantidad de cosas que no le despertaban el mínimo interés no podía dejar de reconocer que se necesitaba un gran, enorme, andamiaje para sostener tanta estupidez y a la vez permitir que todo un imperio funcionara. Quizás si descargaba todas sus frustraciones del día en papel, podría dormir mejor.

Cambió su destino entonces de la cama al escritorio, preparó papel y tinta y se dispuso a escribir.

 

**_Memorias de Brathaen Lavellan, Ex Cazador del Clan Lavellan de Las Marcas bajo el auspicio de la Cuidadora Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan, ahora Inquisidor de la Segunda Inquisición creada en Dragón 9:41_ **

 

Brathaen sonrió brevemente, se leía pomposo y oficial, sin duda le gustaría a Josephine y posiblemente Leliana y Vivienne también aprobarían; Varric diría que le faltan florituras. Dorian diría que falta el título de Heraldo de Andraste. Todos los demás le dirían que está perdiendo el tiempo con lenguaje más o menos florido. Quizás Cassandra no, quizás ella le dijera que lo redactara lo más claro posible y sin palabras rebuscadas.

¿Debería empezar por sus primeros recuerdos como cazador? ¿Debería contar su vida o enfocarse solamente a su etapa como Inquisidor? Eso sería lo mejor, empezar con el principio de la Inquisición.

_Mi presencia en el Templo de las Sagradas Cenizas se debió a una orden de mi Cuidadora, mi misión consistía en atestiguar la resolución del Cónclave, convocado por Su Divinidad Justinia V para tratar de mediar en el conflicto mal nombrado La Rebelión de los Magos. Digo mal nombrado porque los Templarios son igual de culpables por el caos que ha envuelto el sur de Thedas estos últimos años. Sin embargo los_ shemlen _temen más la magia que la cerrazón de los Templarios._

_El Cónclave no llegó a ninguna resolución debido a la  intempestiva aparición de Corypheus, una criatura corrupta que se considera a si misma un Magister (Magistrado) del Imperio Tevinter de hace mil años pero, para nosotros no es sino un darkspawn. No debemos verlo de otra manera, al menos por el momento. Si es su culpa que Thedas sufra de las Plagas (Las Ruinas)… si los Magistri (Magistrados) de antaño en verdad entraron a la Ciudad Dorada_

Brathaen entretuvo la pluma en su mano sin decidirse a plasmar en el papel su aprehensión. No pasaban más de dos horas al día sin que Vivienne, Leliana, Josephine, Cassandra, Blackwall e incluso Iron Bull (El Toro de Hierro) le recordaran que él, era el Símbolo de la Esperanza de todo Thedas. Con semejante peso a su espalda, ¿Cómo podía atreverse a escribir que quizás la Inquisición no tenía oportunidad de ganar? ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad Andraste había abandonado a los _shemlen_  del mismo modo que el Creador (El Hacedor), un milenio atrás? Sin Andraste ni Creador (El Hacedor), ni Dioses Antiguos de Tevinter, ni ninguno de los Creadores…

–Madre Misericordiosa...– musitó apenas para recorrer con cuidado y reverencia su nariz, frente, sien y mejilla, con su mano libre, buscando obtener al menos un poco de la templanza y sobriedad de _Mythal_.

***

Brathaen estaba recargado en un merlón semiderruido, su mirada paseaba intermitente por el patio, siguiendo los trabajadores, los correos, los lacayos. Todo el mundo tenía cosas que hacer menos él. A la hora que los trabajadores despejaban el patio, Cullen aprovechaba para entrenar a los soldados, en ocasiones Blackwall, Iron Bull (El Toro de Hierro) y sus Cargadores (Los Batalladores del Toro) se unían a los ejercicios pero no siempre; debido a sus diferencias de formación en algunos puntos surgían discusiones, pero todos eran lo suficientemente prudentes para dejar la última palabra a Cullen. El joven dejó descansar su mirada en Cassandra. Sus movimientos eran contundentes. No eran rebuscados ni vistosos. Eran precisos y devastadores. Era hipnótico, los ejercicios militares no eran sino una interminable repetición de lo mismo y lo mismo por horas. Pero ver a Cassandra seguir el ejercicio sin pensarlo siquiera, sin esfuerzo aparente…

–Suave. Cuero y metal, deslumbrante. El linimento en la estantería, ¿Cómo ofrecérselo? Sería bueno que me pidiera ayuda para aplicarlo.

–Cole, no repitas eso a nadie, ¿está claro?

–¿Por qué? Quizás alguien pueda ayudarte. Incluso yo podría preguntarle…

–¡No! No, yo lo haré, gracias.

–¿Pero lo harás en verdad? Tienes miedo de que te diga que no; no sé por qué piensas que se negaría, el linimento es efectivo, le ayudará a sentirse mejor.

–Sí, lo haré, es más si pudieras traer el linimento para que se lo ofrezca, te lo agradeceré.

–Sí, te lo traeré.

Brathaen se llevó una mano a la frente para ocultar la mayor parte de su sonrojado rostro, era desconcertante como Cole se metía en lo más profundo de tu ser y te decía en tu cara, de la forma más sucinta, tus mayores temores, ¿Luchar contra Corypheus? Claro, cualquier día a cualquier hora; ¿Preguntarle a Cassandra si le permitiría untarle linimento en el brazo…? Bueno, esto…

_Al escuchar el estruendo al interior, me metí al templo a investigar. La escena en la nave central era ciertamente aterradora, magos, templarios y miembros del Coro muertos de forma horrible y al centro, Corypheus tenía prisionera Su Divinidad Justinia V, quien al verme me pidió que advirtiera a los demás del peligro. Mi aparición en la nave central fue de lo más inoportuno para Corypheus, Su Divinidad Justinia V logró arrancar de la mano de Corypheus la esfera de origen élfico, conocida como Focus. La esfera rodó cerca de mi y la tomé sin pensar. Ese breve contacto me confirió El Ancla, un extraño tipo de magia que me permite alterar o cerrar las Fisuras con el Más Allá. Gracias a esa habilidad y la intervención de Su Divinidad Justinia V, pude escapar del lugar a través del Más Allá. En una primera instancia no pude recordar todos estos datos, lo que generó las sospechas de los miembros del Coro estacionados en la villa de Haven. Fui hecho prisionero y apenas recobré la conciencia fui interrogado por Las Manos de La Divinidad, la hermana Leliana o Mano Izquierda y la Buscadora de la Verdad Cassandra Pentaghast o Mano Derecha. La Mano Derecha estaba determinada a culparme de la catástrofe ocurrida en el templo. No recuerdo exactamente la presentación de los cargos_

–¿Cómo hubiera podido? No presté atención a las palabras que se desprendían de la apetecible rosa de los labios de la Dama Buscadora de la Verdad…

–Dorian.

– ...eso y el fuego de su mirada que me dejó sin aliento. Exigirme además que prestara atención a lo que decía en ese momento, sería un completo y auténtico milagro.

– ¿Quizás prefiera usted escribir _mis_ memorias, _Altus_ Pavus? – Brathaen se acodó en el escritorio, señalando acusadoramente a Dorian con la pluma.

– Yo más que encantado, Mi Señor Inquisidor, sería un relato mucho más interesante, lleno de acción, intriga, suspenso y desde luego tórrido romance. – Dorian arrebató la pluma de manos de Brathaen y la apoyó en la barbilla del joven. –Eso desde luego depende de si Mi Señor Inquisidor dejará de suspirar por los rincones y mirar al objeto de sus afectos con ojos de borrego a medio morir y en algún momento hará algo al respecto.

–Yo no…

–Tú sí. Ojos, de, borrego, a, medio, morir. Tú eres el Inquisidor, el hombre más poderoso al sur de Thedas en este momento, si no tienes confianza en tu aspecto o tu módico encanto, usa tu cargo a tu favor.

– ¿Alguna sugerencia en particular?

–Cassandra cree ser más un príncipe que una princesa, quizás si empezaras a usar vestidos y coronas de flores en el pelo, llamarías más su atención.

–Ya lo creo que llamaría su atención, pensaría que he enloquecido por completo.

***

La terrible situación de Crestwood (Bosque Cimera) no podía ser ignorada por más tiempo, había que cerrar la Fisura (Grieta) bajo el lago lo antes posible. Todo el lío con los Grey Wardens (Guardas Grises) había tenido precedencia por involucrar a Corypheus, pero ahora era momento de actuar. Su grupo ideal para ir era Iron Bull (El Toro de Hierro), Solas y Varric. Sin embargo terminó yendo con Cassandra, Dorian y Blackwall.

La lluvia era demasiado pertinaz. Dorian estornudó por enésima vez.

–Odio la lluvia, saquemos a esos rufianes de la fortaleza de una vez y descansemos al fuego del hogar.

–No sabemos cuántos son, tevinter. –replicó en tono cansado Blackwall.

–El que tú no puedas contar sin usar las manos no implica que el Inquisidor esté en tu misma posición. Lo que significa que le ha de parecer terriblemente sensual verme hecho una sopa.

–No podemos actuar de imprevisto –la voz de Cassandra tenía peligrosos tintes de exasperación.

–Atentos, la puerta de abre, una patrulla debe de salir, es nuestra oportunidad de entrar. A mi señal. –Brathaen intervino prestamente, preparando sus dagas. Caer Bronach era una fortaleza impresionante, sacar a los bandidos no sería una tarea fácil. Nada de lo que había hecho o tenía aún por hacer lo sería. Bandidos, Venatori, Templarios Rojos, Thedas estaría mejor sin ellos.

La patrulla no tuvo la menor oportunidad entre Blackwall y Cassandra apenas si dejaron algo para Brathaen, mientras Dorian optó por incendiar el portón.

–La discreción no es lo tuyo.

–Nunca lo ha sido. No veo porqué tendría que serlo.

–No te estoy reclamando es… un elogio.

–Puedes hacerlo mejor.

–Procuraré.

–Bien.

–Deja de consecuentar a Dorian, lo que necesita es aprender disciplina.

–Oh pero Cassandra yo soy un hombre muy disciplinado y estricto, son parte las cualidades que me hacen irresistible.

–Insufrible más bien.

–Al menos al bañarme…

–¿Podemos seguir con la toma de la fortaleza por favor? –Brathaen no comprendía el "placer" que causaba a Dorian molestar a Cassandra... y al resto de Thedas.

–“Sí, Querido, tienes razón.” –respondió Dorian, remedando el acento orlesiano de Vivienne.

Brathaen elevó los ojos al cielo, que el Creador (El Hacedor), Andraste, Mythal y quien se apiadara de él, le dieran paciencia.

–Esas conductas no son propias de un hombre adulto, Dorian.

–Cassandra, los celos no son propios de una Dama, si quieres llamar a Brathaen “querido”, hazlo; no creo que él te lo censure.

–¡Desde luego que nunca haré semejante cosa! El Inquisidor merece todo nuestro respeto.

–Tenemos cosas que hacer, dejen de discutir como si estuvieran en casa.

–Si estuviéramos en casa, sin duda deberías pedirle que te perdiera el respeto. –Le cuchicheó Dorian en su oreja mientras pasaba a su lado para subir la escalera al nivel superior.

Brathaen cerró los ojos momentáneamente, la idea de que Cassandra pudiera quizás bajarlo del pedestal de Inquisidor al que lo había subido, aunque fuera por sólo un instante…

–Deja de solapar tanto a Dorian, mucha gente no ve con buenos ojos tu relación con un _Magister_ de Tevinter –le cuchicheó no tan discretamente Cassandra al pasar junto a él, y desde luego ni remotamente cerca de su oreja.

– ¿Qué cosa…? No es, no hay… Permíteme explicar…

***


	2. Brathaen Lavellan 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se sitúa al comienzo de "Aquí yace el Abismo".

– ¿Qué estás leyendo? 

Esa pregunta tan inocente por parte de Brathaen casi consigue que Cassandra se cayera del tocón donde estaba sentada. La Buscadora se levantó torpe y apresuradamente escondiendo el libro a sus espaldas.

–No sé de qué está hablando.–Cassandra se ruborizó levemente, mientras cambiaba nerviosamente su peso de un pie a otro.

–Oh,  mis disculpas, Buscadora, mi vista debe estar jugándome malas pasadas porque además me parece que te has sonrojado.

–¡Claro que no! ¿De qué tendría que sonrojarme?

–Eso mismo me gustaría saber.

Cassandra vaciló pero decidió que era mejor acabar con esta bochornosa situación que seguirla prolongando así que, tras respirar hondo y profundo respondió:

–Es una novela… una novela romántica.  _ Espadas y escudos _ … es una historia insulsa –Cassandra hizo una pausa y añadió con un renovado brillo en su mirada. –Y maravillosa. Este libro termina en suspenso y…

– ¿ _ Espadas y escudos _ ? ¿Estamos hablando de una de las novelas de Varric? Si tú la estás leyendo debe ser buena, tal vez podrías prestármela para leerla…

– ¿Leerla… usted? ¡No, definitivamente no!  Y desde luego no debe decirle a Varric que leo su obra, lo pondría insoportable. –Cassandra negó con vehemencia, al grado de que Brathaen casi da un paso hacia atrás.

– ¿Por qué no debería de leerla?

–Porque usted es el Inquisidor.

Brathaen parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender que tenía que ver la gimnasia con la magnesia. Cassandra se veía muy linda sonrojada.

–Oh, ya veo.

–Debe de tener cosas más importantes que hacer que leer… romance, por más magnífico que sea… la Capitán de la Guardia es toda una inspiración para sus subordinados y los cargos en su contra deben ser un error, ella no pudo… el caballero templario puede ayudarla, él tendría forma de… el siguiente libro está tardando mucho, sin duda Varric debe estar escribiéndolo… pero ya se tardó demasiado… –Cassandra miró fijamente a Brathaen –Usted, usted es el Inquisidor; usted podría preguntarle, usted podría obligarlo a apresurarse a escribir… –La Dama Buscadora de la Verdad no terminó su oración, carraspeó y frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta –Le ruego encarecidamente que olvide toda esta conversación. –Dicho eso se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, Señor Inquisidor o no Señor Inquisidor.

Brathaen se sonrió, había sido muy edificante ver a Cassandra sonreír e interesarse en algo distinto a la Capilla o salvar al mundo. Novelas románticas. Novelas románticas escritas por Varric.    
El joven  _ dalish  _ se dirigió a la torre de homenaje, Varric solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí, a pesar del incesante ruido de los trabajos de remodelación. Efectivamente encontró al enano rubio sentado en una mesa frente a una de las chimeneas, escribiendo muy rápidamente.

–Buenas tardes, Muy Respetado Autor Tethras, ¿Escribiendo una nueva novela?

–Los intereses de la Casa Tethras son altos, ¿Cuánto dinero necesita Su Inquisidoridad? –preguntó sin levantar la vista de su escrito.

Brathaen se rió de buen grado.

–No es dinero lo que necesito de usted, Muy Celebrado Escritor Tethras, sino algo más valioso, pero si usted está ocupado puedo regresar después.

–No será necesario, Su Inquisidoridad ha capturado mi interés, así que soy todo oídos.– dejó la pluma en el tintero e invitó a Brathaen a sentarse con él. Cuando el joven así lo hubo hecho, Varric le instó a hablar con un gesto de la mano. –Diga usted en que puede asistirle mi tan elogiada persona.

–Es sobre _Espadas y escudos_ …

– ¿La novela rosa? Es una basura, lo sé. El último tomo no vendió ni para pagar la tinta que gasté. Nunca lo terminaré, es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

–A Cassandra le gusta y…

– ¿Cassandra? Hablamos de otra Cassandra, ¿cierto? No de Cassandra,  Cassandra, ¿ya sabes, la Buscadora alta, ceño fruncido perennemente, a la que le gusta atacar con su espada todo a su paso?

Brathaen se sonrió muy ampliamente ante la incredulidad de Varric.

–Así es Magnánimo Señor Tethras, hablamos de Cassandra Pentaghast, Dama Buscadora de la Verdad, Mano Derecha de Su Divinidad Justinia V. Y yo quisiera pedirle por favor que continuara esa saga… me gustaría ofrecerle su libro como regalo.

Varric se acodó sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos para recargar su barbilla en ellas.

– ¿Dónde está la trampa? ¿Quieres que me mate, que me atraviese de parte a parte con su espada como un nug cualguiera? ¿Qué he hecho para ofenderte a tal punto que me deseas la muerte? Esos libros son horribles con hache mayúscula; a pesar de que Cassandra y yo somos polos opuestos de pensamiento, soy incapaz de desearle tanto mal.

–Varric, a Cassandra en verdad le encanta tu novela y yo… bueno tengo claro que no puedo obligarte a escribirla si no quieres pero…

Varric ocultó su creciente sonrisa tras sus manos, lo malo de ser un elfo era el tamaño de las orejas: eran demasiado delatoras cuando se trataba de sonrojos. Ni hablar, había llegado el momento de hacer su Buena Obra de la Era.

–Lo escribiré con una condición: quiero estar presente cuando se lo entregues, ¿Trato?

–Trato hecho, oh Generoso Señor Tethras.

–Una cosa más, no soporto a los aduladores así que yo que tú me apegaría a “Varric”.

–Muchas gracias Varric –la sonrisa de Brathaen era demasiado franca, Varric se tragó su suspiro, el joven elfo no merecía toda la mierda que se le vendría encima por el simple hecho de ser El Inquisidor.

–Brathaen, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, alguien que quizás podrá ayudar en la lucha contra Corypheus.

 

***

Los gritos de Cassandra se escuchan hasta el patio; Brathaen se apresuró a subir al primer piso de la herrería, que Cassandra había acondicionado para ser sus habitaciones.

Cuando Brathaen llegó a la escena, lo único que impedía a Cassandra golpear a Varric era la mesa que los separaba.

– ¡Calma, tranquilícense!

–Escucha al Inquisidor, Buscadora.

– ¡Me mentiste, dijiste que no sabías donde estaba Hawke! ¡Eres un canalla, mentiroso!

–Cassandra, tranquilízate por favor.

– ¡Estaba protegiendo a mi amigo, tú no estuviste en Kirkwall, Buscadora! No viste lo que tus templarios le hicieron a la gente…

–Suficiente Varric.

–Precisamente porque no lo vi, te traje a que narraras lo ocurrido a Su Divinidad Justinia V. Hawke no corría ningún peligro con nosotros y tú, ¡Tú nos lo negaste! ¡Hawke ya se había enfrentado a Corypheus! ¡Tiene el conocimiento y la experiencia, él era el más indicado para dirigir la Inquisición! ¡Era el hombre que necesitábamos como guía en nuestro momento más oscuro! ¡Él habría sabido que debíamos hacer!

Brathaen cerró sus manos fuertemente en el respaldo de la silla que estaba frente a él. Que… soberbio había sido al pensar que Cassandra lo había postulado como Inquisidor porque confiaba en su criterio. Desde luego que si reformar la Inquisición estaba en los planes de Su Divinidad Justinia V… ella ya habría seleccionado quien sería el Inquisidor. Obviamente en su plan no había lugar para un espía  _ dalish _ . Espía, ladrón y además impostor. Corypheus tenía toda la razón. El joven pasó saliva mientras Cassandra seguía ensalsando las virtudes de Hawke; al parecer un mago apóstata  _ shemlen  _ valía más que un  _ dalish _ cualquier día del año.  


–¡No es culpa de Varric, Cassandra! Lo trajiste aquí en contra de su voluntad, seguramente también en grilletes, ¿Esa es la forma en que demuestras confianza en la gente? Varric vete a tu habitación, esta discusión ha terminado. Pero no quiero más sorpresas de este tipo, ¿está claro?

–Comprendo.

–¡No he acabado de hablar!

Brathaen dio un manotazo en la mesa, sobesaltando a sus acompañantes.

–El Inquisidor ha saldado esta discusión, Buscadora Pentaghast. No hay más que decir sobre este asunto.

 

–Si te sirve de algo mi opinión, yo creo que tú eres mejor Inquisidor de lo que Hawke pudo haber sido; es más si Hawke hubiera estado en el Templo de las Sagradas Cenizas ahora estaría muerto junto con todos los demás.–le comentó Varric en cuanto salieron al patio.

–Buenas noches Varric, no me causes más problemas hasta mañana –dijo palmeándole afectuosamente el hombro.

–Nada me complacerá más, Su Inquisidoridad. Buenas noches. –Varric inclinó la cabeza deferentemente y se marchó.

Brathaen suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, desde la frente hasta la nuca. Un impostor, calzando botas ajenas, comiendo comida que no le correspondía, pensando cosas a las que no tenía ningún derecho. En la parte superior del edificio a su espalda se escuchó el sonido de algo romperse al chocar violentamente contra la pared. Cassandra debía estar furiosa. Lo peor era saber que era él quien había arruinado sus planes.

Necesitaba un trago pero la taberna estaba enfrente, demasiado cerca de Cassandra. Tal vez Blackwall o Dennet tuvieran algo lo suficientemente fuerte pero, ¿Por qué querrían compartirlo con un farsante  _ dalish _ ?

Brathaen contuvo un momento la respiración, este problema, si es que en realidad era un problema, era suyo. Cruzó el patio para subir al adarve. La negrura del paso montañoso se extendía hasta confundirse con el cielo, la única forma de distinguir donde terminaba uno y donde comenzaba el otro, era gracias a los manchones de estrellas. Skyhold (Feudo Celestial), aun en ruinas, era magnífico. Todos los que estaban aquí querían hacer lo correcto. Desde luego él también haría su parte; si Su Divinidad Justinia V quería que Hawke fuera el Inquisidor… él lo traería al lugar que le correspondía. El joven observó el tenue resplandor cetrino en su palma izquierda, su papel se limitaría a cerrar las Fisuras con el Más Allá (Grietas en el Velo) ya que el Inquisidor Hawke se encargaría de lidiar con toda la burocracia.

–Menuda gloria –masculló entre dientes.

–Ah, me alegra ver que logró salir con vida de la batalla entre Varric y la Buscadora Pentaghast, Mi Señor Inquisidor.

–Todavía sigo sin poder creerlo también, Comandante. –Brathaen vaciló un momento antes de continuar. –Usted estuvo en Kirkwall cuando…

–No es un tema que me guste tocar tan a menudo, si Mi Señor tuviera a bien, prefiero no hablar de ello.

–Ciertamente ya hemos hablado sobre lo ocurrido en Kirkwall, Comandante, lo que quiero saber en esta ocasión es, ¿Qué clase de hombre es el Campeón de Kirkwall?

 

***

 

–Dorian, necesito hablar contigo.

–En este momento no tengo tiempo, Inquisidor, quizás fuera tan amable de regresar más tarde, una vez que haya masacrado a estos bárbaros con magia de sangre por haberse reído de mis patillas. Eso sería ideal. Podríamos tomar té y galletitas.

Brathaen miró al grupo de templarios al otro extremo de la barra, estaban igualmente dispuestos a participar en una sangrienta riña de taberna. La consternación de Josephine no era en vano. Seguramente había mejores formas de resolver este conflicto, pero el joven _dalish_ no había pasado una buena noche y su humor no era el más ecuánime. Tomó la barbilla del mago con su mano izquierda y lo obligó a voltear a verlo.

– _ Ahora _ , Dorian.

–Está bien, está bien, los mato rápido.

–Tengo mejores objetivos para ti en mente, vamos. –Brathaen soltó a Dorian y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la taberna, rezando a Mythal para que el mago tevinter lo siguiera en paz.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso, Inquisidor? ¿Celos? –preguntó el apuesto joven de tez bronceada, deteniéndose junto a Brathaen y cruzándose de brazos.

–No lo digas tan alto, no me gusta ser tan transparente. –Brathaen dijo con una sonrisa y añadió, –ve por tus cosas, partimos en media hora.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

–Oh te gustará, un pueblito sureño pintoresco llamado Crestwood (Bosque Cimera), cerca de un lago, ¡Ah! Y con un problema de muertos vivientes.

–Suena encantador, casi como la villa de mi padre en las montañas, menos el olor a azufre. 

–Mi Señor Inquisidor. – la voz de Cassandra sonó a sus espaldas.

–Iré por mi equipaje.

Brathaen asintió y vio a Dorian alejarse unos cuantos pasos antes de regresar su atención a Cassandra.

–Tu aparición fue muy oportuna Cassandra, en la reunión de la mañana, Leliana me pasó un reporte que indica la posible presencia de Templarios Rojos en Storm Coast (Costa de la Tormenta), quiero que Blackwall y tú vayan a investigar, necesitarán un explorador elige entre Varric y Sera.

–Eso es terrible, sin duda deben tener una ruta de lirio rojo, quizás eso merezca su presencia, Inquisidor.

–Pero yo no puedo atenderlo en este momento Cassandra, por eso quiero que tú me reportes la situación. Yo iré a Crestwood (Bosque Cimera) a entrevistarme con el contacto de Hawke, el tiempo apremia según me dijo.

–Sí, Mi Señor Inquisidor, así será. Iré a Storm Coast (Costa de la Tormenta) con Blackwall y Varric…

–Espero encontrarlos a los dos a mi regreso.

–Sí, así será Mi Señor Inquisidor.

 

Cassandra cerró sus manos en un puño, Brathaen apenas si la había visto a los ojos.

 

***


	3. Zetari Lavellan 1

Zetari podía pasar las horas escuchando a las Hermanas y Madres de la Capilla en Haven (Refugio). Escuchando  _ devotamente  _ como fiel Heraldo de Andraste.

–Veo que estás decidida a representar bien tu papel entre los _ shemlen, da’len _ .

– _ En'an'sal'en hahren _ . Ningún conocimiento debe ser despreciado. Hasta este día sólo he vivido con la versión de mi gente sobre la historia, el escuchar la versión  _ shemlen  _ es fascinante.

Solas se sonrió y asintió.

–Muy cierto, sólo así se puede tener una ligera noción de lo que ha pasado. De lo que fue y nunca será.

–El futuro está en nuestras manos, Solas, apostar a que el futuro sea igual que el pasado es una estupidez. El pasado ya falló.

La sonrisa de Solas se ensanchó.

 

– ¿Creés que estén intercambiando recetas de asado? –Comentó Varric mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente a  _ Bianca _ , recargado en una de las catapultas a las puertas de Haven (Refugio).

–Solas ciertamente luce hambriento. – aportó The Iron Bull (El Toro de Hierro), mientras observaba con ojo crítico el filo de su alabarda.

–No puedo culparlo, la guerra siempre trae carestías. –Blackwall engrasó bien las junturas de sus guanteletes.

–Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Porqué tienen que ponerse a platicar a medio río? ¿Las recetas de la abuela elfa son tan secretas que prefieren congelarse los pies a que alguno de nosotros las escuchemos?

–Elfos, Varric, elfos, nada de lo que hacen tiene sentido, al menos para nosotros no-elfos.

–Lo que hacen ustedes tampoco tiene sentido para mi, así que les sugiero no seguir esa línea de pensamiento.

–Amonestó el Grey Warden (Guarda Gris) al lenguaraz qunari por lo que el reservado y ecuánime enano prefirió guardar silencio.

–Varric no creo que sepas lo que es el silencio y lo de “reservado y ecuánime” es una mentira tan atroz que ni yo puedo defenderla.

–Oh vamos Bull (Toro) si yo puedo defenderla tú también puedes. Pero nos desviamos del punto importante: ¿Creén que Solas pueda conquistar a nuestra hermosa Heraldo de Andraste? ¿Tú que opinas, Comandante? – preguntó Varric elevando un poco más la voz, como si Cullen, parado a un par de metros de ellos, no pudiera escucharlos más que claramente. Aún así el  _ fereldan  _ se tomó su tiempo para voltear en su dirección.

– ¿Sobre qué asunto requiere mi opinión, señor Tethras? Como usted puede observar estoy supervisando un ejercicio y no estaba al tanto de su conversación.

Varric y The Iron Bull (El Toro de Hierro) intercambiaron una fugaz mirada de incredulidad. Desde luego Cullen no les estaba prestando la suficiente atención a ellos, pero la atención del comandante tampoco estaba en sus hombres a juzgar por la cantidad de miradas que dirigía al río.

–Le preguntaba, Comandante, si quiere participar en nuestra apuesta sobre si Solas será capaz de conquistar a nuestra sublime Heraldo de Andraste. El “sí” paga diez soberanos a uno y el “no”, dos.

–En mi calidad de Comandante de la Inquisición, le recomiendo señor Tethras, y a sus acompañantes también, que cesen de inmediato cualquier apuesta que involucre a la Heraldo de Andraste; ella es un símbolo muy importante no sólo para la Inquisición sino para mantener la unidad y esperanza fuera de Haven (Refugio); por lo que merece todo nuestro respeto.

–Oh, ¿Acaso todos ustedes están pensando en faltarme al respeto?– Zetari se cruzó de brazos, inclinó la cabeza a un lado, levantando la cejas en actitud interrogante.

–Oh no, respetable Heraldo, sólo algunos de nosotros están pensando eso. Sin embargo si quieres sentarte a discutir conmigo el asunto, podría haber ganancias para ambos.

–No le hagas caso al enano, patrona, si intenta llevarte a un lugar apartado a hablar en privado, envuélvelo en una bola de fuego.

–Lo mismo aplica para estos caballeros que me acompañan, Heraldo; ve el lado positivo: conmigo gastarás menos magia.

–Veo la ventaja, Varric, lo tendré en cuenta. Sobre todo, si todo lo que se dice de los enanos es cierto. Caballeros permiso.– Zetari le guiñó un ojo a Varric y siguió su camino a la taberna para almorzar.

–Muy bien, el enano paga veinte a uno.

–El enano paga cinco a uno el “sí” y dos para el “no”. –acotó Varric.

–Les reitero: nada de apuestas que involucren a la Heraldo de Andraste.

–Vamos, Comandante, quedará entre nosotros, si usted participa no involucraremos a nadie más, palabra de autor.

–Lo conozco de Kirkwall, señor Tethras, su palabra tiene recovecos.

–Por eso mismo le doy mi palabra como autor, no como comerciante, Comandante. Bull (Toro) paga treinta al “sí”...

–¿Treinta? Ja, si tú pagas cinco, yo pago tres.

–”Ja” en verdad. En fin, Solas paga diez, Blackwall paga ocho, yo pago cinco y mi amigo engreído aquí presente paga tres, ¿cuánto paga usted, Comandante?

–¿Yo? Yo no pienso participar en algo tan…

–Treinta a uno.

–Está bien para empezar. Caballeros, no se hable más del asunto hasta nuestra siguiente reunión.

 

–No te ves muy bien Cullen, ¿Sucede algo con los nuevos reclutas? –Cassandra preguntó sentándose a la mesa donde el Comandante comía su cena.

–No son lo que esperaba pero he visto peores, sólo me llevará más tiempo. Lo que más me preocupa en este momento es la visita de la Heraldo a Val Royeaux; el silencio de la Orden es ominoso.

–Es… desconcertante por decir lo menos pero, Lord Lucius no se ha declarado en contra de la Inquisición. No te dejes distraer por suposiciones, la Heraldo no está en peligro inminente de acuerdo a los reportes de Leliana; además yo la acompañaré.

 

++

 

Además de problemas, la visita a Val Royeaux trajo a Zetari dos nuevas acompañantes, la elegante Encantadora de la Corte Imperial, Vivienne, llamada en Orlais  _ Madame de Fer _ , La Dama de Hierro; y Sera, una mercenaria elfa de poca monta con contactos entre  _ Los amigos de Jenny la Roja.  _

Cullen no estaba complacido con la llegada de ninguna de las dos, pero por motivos muy diferentes. Vivien lo trataba como un sirviente, sin preguntar nunca su parecer o le ordenaba hacer tal o cual cosa. En vez de tratarlo como el Comandante de la Inquisición para ella no era sino un templario más al cual podía ignorar cuando le viniera en gana. Sera era una historia completamente distinta, robaba comida de las bodegas, robaba flechas y cordel de la armería. Incluso había intentado abrir el baúl de los objetos personales de Leliana en la capilla. Su lenguaje era vulgar y sus modales de mesa inexistentes. Aun así, eso no era lo  _ peor  _ sobre ella.

–Si fuera una perra ambiciosa como Vivienne haría lo posible por allanarle el camino al niño bonito que juega a los soldaditos afuera, treinta soberanos de cada uno de ustedes no es una suma despreciable. Zetari me cae bien, no es tan elfa como esperaba… a veces, muy pocas en realidad, pero entiende lo importante rápido y es linda. Ninguno de ustedes perros  _ fereldans  _ la merece.

–Yo soy de los Las Marcas (Las Marcas Libres).

–Par Vollen.

– _ Marcher _ también.

–De hecho el único perro  _ fereldan  _ aquí, es Ricitos.

–Eso no importa. Anótame en la lista, quince soberanos a uno.

– ¿Tan poca confianza te tienes, Sera?

–Voy a ganar, me quedaré con la chica y el dinero.

–Lo bueno es que no eres una perra ambiciosa, es bueno saberlo.

 

–Pensé que le habías dado tu palabra a Cullen de que no incluirías a nadie más en tu ridícula apuesta, Varric.

–Yo no la incluí, Blackwall, ella se incluyó sola. Quizás porque alguno de los tres se fue de la lengua en la taberna y los tres sabemos que no fui yo.

 

+

 

Mientras Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine y Cullen se ponían de acuerdo en si era adecuado aceptar la invitación de la Gran Encantadora Fiona a Redcliff (Risco Rojo), Zetari pasaba ahora la mayor parte de su tiempo con Vivienne, escuchando las virtudes de Los Círculos y como Fiona estaba absolutamente demente por pensar lo contrario. Entre las largas exposiciones de la Encantadora Imperial, la joven  _ dalish  _ aprendía además sobre cremas, aceites y ungüentos para mejorar la apariencia de su piel y ser más… agradable a la vista. Aparentemente las pecas no eran un signo aceptable de belleza en la corte orlesiana.

Tras despedirse de Vivienne, Zetari llevaba una bolsita perfumada con distintos afeites que la encantadora cortesana consideraba esencial que la joven elfa se hiciera del hábito de utilizar; entre ellos perfume. Zetari sentía su sentido del olfato altamente agraviado con la más que generosa cantidad que Vivienne había derramado sobre ella; demasiado almizcle y agua de rosas, si fuera primavera sería un imán para todos los insectos conocidos y muchos de ellos picaban o mordían bastante dolorosamente. El plan era sencillo, para no ofender la generosidad de Vivienne, dejaría todas estas cosas sobre su mesa, en un sitio prominente, donde podría admirarlas y no volver a usar una sóla de ellas jamás. Después de esa escala, tomaría su báculo y se dirigiría al bosque a “meditar” pero en realidad sólo daría un rodeo para usar la cabaña desocupada a las afueras de Haven (Refugio), derretir un poco de nieve y quitarse toda la miel que sentía traía encima.

 

En la escalera de salida de la capilla chocó con el Comandante Cullen, quien al parecer había recibido noticias importantes y se dirigía a toda prisa a la improvisada sala de guerra.

–Mis disculpas… –antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Cullen torció el gesto al percibir el perfume, asociado inexorablemente a la Encantadora de la Corte Imperial Orlesiana y su petulancia. Para cuando se dio cuenta de su error, Zetari ya había pasado el puesto de la intendente Threnn y se dirigía a la salida del poblado. A sus pies había quedado la bolsita con motivos orlesianos, la tomó y se la guardó en los pliegues de su sobreveste, ya se la podría entregar después a la Heraldo, las noticias que traía debían tratarse inmediatamente.

 

Zetari sabía que olía muy empalagosamente pero la expresión de disgusto de Cullen le hizo saber que apestaba. Al llegar a la cabaña sacó el perol y lo empezó a llenar con nieve a toda prisa.

–Podrías hacer ese trabajo más rápidamente con magia,  _ da’len. _

–Sí, pero eso alertaría a Vivienne que lo estoy haciendo y no quiero que piense que desprecio sus esfuerzos por fraternizar conmigo.

– ¿Fraternizar o reírse de tu ignorancia cortesana?

–Para Vivienne puede ser la misma cosa pero yo no tomo ofensa de su comportamiento, ella vive en un mundo distinto al mío y una vez que este asunto termine cada una regresaremos a nuestro hogar.

–Esa es una buena actitud de tu parte, ¿estás segura que eres  _ dalish _ ?

–Al menos yo intento comprender a los  _ shemlen  _ Solas, tú simplemente los tratas con condescendencia. Incluso a mi me tratas condescendientemente,  _ hahren _ .

– _ Ir abelas da’len _ . Hace mucho tiempo que no convivo con otros fuera del Más Allá, las normas sociales convencionales me eluden.

–Las eludes convenientemente. Como mago apóstata no me parece una actitud acertada estando rodeado de templarios.

–Mientras no haga magia no pueden molestarme.

–En verdad tienes la cabeza más en el Más Allá que en la tierra, Solas. Los templarios no necesitan excusas para matar magos. No todos los templarios son así, pero tampoco se puede decir que todos los templarios son campeones de los justos.

 

+

Cullen revisaba los reportes de las actividades del día, el crepúsculo estaba por terminar y debía aprovechar hasta el último haz de luz. Por fin se había permitido el sentarse un momento en todo el día.

– ¿Mejor? – preguntó Zetari, inclinándose un poco hacia él

Cullen se levantó de un salto y casi suelta su legajo de papeles.

– ¡Ah! Heraldo… esto…

–Me da gusto saber que no era sólo mi impresión que el perfume que me regaló Vivienne no me sienta bien, pero como lo hizo de tan buen grado no me pude negar. Ahora que me he bañado espero que mi compañía no le resulte tan desagradable, Comandante.

–Le debo una disculpa Heraldo, mi comportamiento de la tarde fue bastante impropio, no debí haber actuado de esa forma.

–De ninguna manera, ambos descubrimos que el llevar perfume no es lo mío.

–Quizás otra fragancia menos… agresiva…. Si es que usted se interesa por los perfumes, Heraldo.

– ¿Cuál cree que me siente mejor?

–No sé mucho sobre perfumes, Heraldo, no es mi área de experiencia.

–Entonces platíqueme algo sobre su área de experiencia.

–Así de pronto no se me ocurre algo que pueda interesarle, Heraldo.

–Antes de ser Comandante de la Inquisición fue Templario, quizá podamos empezar por sus motivos para unirse a la Orden.

 

***


	4. Fiorenathel Lavellan 1

– ¿Heraldo de Andraste? –Preguntó Fiorenathel cuando Roderick salió de la habitación.

–Mucha gente vio la silueta de una mujer atrás de ti cuando apareciste del Velo en el Templo de las Sagradas Cenizas –aportó Leliana.

–El rumor se ha esparcido rápidamente aunque hubiéramos intentado impedirlo –dijo Cassandra viendo intencionadamente a Leliana.

–Así que la situación es tan mala que la gente está dispuesta a aceptar un _dalish_ como Heraldo de Andraste. Está bien, sigamos con ello, no vale la pena mantener un estado de pánico, ¿Qué pasó con la Brecha?

–Solas dice que está estable pero no está cerrada, se necesita una mayor cantidad de magia. Necesitamos el apoyo de La Capilla, quien mejor que el Heraldo de Andraste para hablar con ella en Val Royeaux.

– ¿Val Royeaux? ¿La capital de Orlais? Una cosa son campesinos desesperados y otra son nobles engreídos. No creo que nadie en Val Royeaux quiera hablar con un sucio _dalish_ por más Heraldo de Andraste que se nombre.

–No irías solo, tendrías el respaldo de la Inquisición aportó Cassandra.

–Y yo sé de alguien que podría suavizar las pláticas en Val Royeaux, la Madre Giselle; ahora mismo ella anda ayudando a los refugiados a las afueras de Redcliff (Risco Rojo) en el Interior (Tierras Interiores).

–Está bien iré a hablar con ella y espero que sea un viaje con provecho.

–Lo será si consigues apoyo para la Inquisición, que nuestra reputación te preceda a Orlais.

–Jajaja, ya veo. Está bien Leliana nos haré propaganda, entre más pronto acabemos con este lío será mejor para todos.

–Es raro para un _dalish_ ser tan cooperativo

– ¿Lo es? Yo podría decir lo mismo de ustedes, _shemlen_. Pero creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que cerrar la Brecha es lo más importante en este momento, ya después podremos volver a culparnos mutuamente de todo sin que nos lluevan demonios.

–Deberías tomarte todo esto con la seriedad que merece, todos estamos en peligro.

–Cassandra…

–Cassandra nada, todo Thedas está en peligro hasta que la Brecha no esté cerrada.

–Tienes razón Cassandra pero aunque no te lo parezca, me lo estoy tomando con seriedad. Quiero volver con mi clan y cuanto antes mejor. Sin embargo no puedo volver con los míos dejando problemas atrás que puedo ayudar a resolver.

– ¿Crees entonces que Andraste te ha mandando a ayudar con la Brecha?

–No. Pero no se preocupen, no abriré la boca al respecto, la Inquisición puede hacer las proclamaciones en nombre del Heraldo de Andraste que crea convenientes.

–Pero eso es un engaño.

–También es un engaño decir que Andraste me trajo aquí.

–Eso no podemos saberlo, nadie puede saber los designios del Creador (El Hacedor).

–No seré yo quien discuta teología con La Capilla, soy un simple _dalish_ pagano.

Cassandra gruñó y salió de la improvisada sala de guerra.

–A diferencia de Cassandra, yo aprecio mucho tu sinceridad y el que estés dispuesto a cargar con el título de Heraldo de Andraste, aunque dudes de su existencia.

–No dudo de su existencia Leliana, simplemente mi fé está en mis propios dioses.

Leliana sonrió apenas.

–Me recuerdas a otro _dalish_ demente que conocí hace algún tiempo y por extraño que parezca eso me da esperanzas para el futuro. Ahora si me disculpa Señor Heraldo de Andraste, tengo que mandar muchas cartas, la Inquisición necesita de mucha gente y dudo que toda quiera ayudar.

 

+

 

–Felicidades en haber sobrevivido Su Reverencia, ¿o es Su Esplendor? Nunca puedo recordar los tratamientos de la Capilla.

–Oh, yo lo hacía un andrastiano devoto, señor Tethras. Quizás pueda perdonar su blasfemia si invita los tragos en la taberna.

–Su Magnanimosidad me honra pero se ve que no conoce mucho sobre enanos.

–Pero puedo aprender, mi Cuidadora (Custodia) siempre ha dicho que soy un buen alumno, quizás demasiado inteligente para mi propio bien.

–Ya lo creo, pasar de sospechoso de asesinato a Heraldo de Andraste en un sólo día no es algo usual. Está bien Su Genialidad, vayamos por ese trago y ya me contará cómo logró la hazaña de poner a la Buscadora Cassandra de un peor humor, porque sin duda usted tiene mucho que ver con ello y no me gusta que se usurpe mi trabajo.

–Eso me temo que no lo podremos discutir en la taberna, señor Tethras, Leliana nos desollaría a los dos. Por lo que será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa como su _Historia del campeón de Kirkwall_ , me debo confesar como admirador suyo aunque tengo algunas preguntas.

–Todos tienen preguntas, espero que tú no me vayas a encadenar y arrastrar hasta tu guarida para que te las responda.   

–Admito que suena tentador pero, no creo que regresemos a tiempo para la cena así que la taberna tendrá que bastarme.

–Y no quitas el dedo del renglón, veo que estás decidido a estafarme.

–Invitaría yo pero no tengo un soberano en la bolsa.

–Puedes pedir a crédito de la Inquisición.

– ¿No acaba de decirme que es su trabajo empeorar el humor de Cassandra y que no quiere intromisiones, señor Tethras?

 

+

 

– ¿Ya tenemos un ejército en una semana? Sorprendente.

–Todo el mundo quiere servir bajo el estandarte del Heraldo de Andraste, aunque de momento tenemos más campesinos bien intencionados que soldados propiamente, hay algunos Templarios pero no los suficientes. Y desde luego ninguno de los nuevos reclutas hizo una entrada tan espectacular como la suya señor Heraldo de Andraste.

–Si conseguí llamar tu atención, logré mi objetivo.

Cullen se sorprendió un poco ante semejante respuesta.

–Si bueno, Cassandra me reclutó en Kirkwall…

– ¿Cuándo fue a cazar a Varric?

–Sí… en ese mismo lance.

–Imagino que después de ver lo que le pasó Varric, decidiste venir por tu propio pie.

Cullen no pudo evitar el reír de buena gana.

–Sin duda fue… motivacional. Pero la idea de la Inquisición fue lo que me hizo dejar la Orden y venir aquí. Hay muchas formas en que la Inquisición puede ayudar mucho más que la Orden, su alcance sería mucho mayor al cubrir un mayor espectro de posibilidades de resolución de conflictos y… dudo que haya venido por un sermón señor Heraldo.

–Suena muy interesante Cullen pero habré de escucharlo en otra ocasión, mañana salgo al Interior (Tierras Interiores) y Cassandra deberá acompañarme al viaje; sin embargo hoy por la mañana tuvimos un… pequeño desacuerdo y lo mejor será limar asperezas cuanto antes, ya sabes, no quiero ser atravesado accidentalmente por la espalda con su espada o algo similar.

Cullen rió brevemente.

–Le deseo la mejor de las suertes señor Heraldo, quizás podría comenzar por un “por favor no me mate Buscadora Cassandra, generalmente no sé lo que digo”.

Fue el turno de Fiorenthel de reír.

–Muy motivacional Cullen, gracias, ¿Algún signo en especial que deba notar para echar a correr y salvar la vida?

– ¿El ceño fruncido?

Fiorenathel le sonrió y con una palmada en la espada dejó a Cullen para tratar de tranquilizar a Cassandra.

 

+

 

–El flamante Heraldo de Andraste ya saludó a todos, dejando al último al apóstata elfo.

–Precisamente porque con quien más pienso conversar es con él. Muchas gracias por salvar mi vida, Solas. Aunque me intriga cómo es que sabías que la marca en mi mano podía cerrar las fisuras y la brecha misma.

–He visto muchas cosas en el Velo, _da’len_. Cosas que ustedes apenas vislumbrarían o les parecerían del todo imposibles.

–Seguramente Solas, pero no vine a saber del Velo, sino de ti.

–El Velo es mucho más interesante.

– ¿En verdad lo crees? Eres elfo, mago y apóstata. No te conduces servilmente, no vienes de ningún gueto en ciudades _shemlen_ , no fuiste arrastrado a ningún Círculo por Templarios y reniegas de nosotros, _dalish_ , ¿De dónde vienes Solas? Si es que “Solas” es tu nombre real.

Solas sonrió ampliamente.

–Me alegra saber que no todos los _dalish_ son un atajo de idiotas que viven como bandidos, lamiendo las heridas de un pasado que no comprenden.

–Al menos lo intentamos, Solas. Dime ¿Dónde has estado tú, todo este tiempo? ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Quién es tu gente si no nosotros?

–Podría inventarte una historia maravillosa con todo lo que he visto en el Velo, _da’len_ , la verdad es un tanto cuanto decepcionante. Vengo de una aldea pequeña en las Anderfells, desde pequeño siempre tuve una gran facilidad para visitar el Velo en mis sueños. Si eres granjero en una zona tan hostil tienes muy poco tiempo para soñar. Así que me fui. No tenía un rumbo fijo y dejé que los espíritus me guiaran. Los mejores sueños, los más interesantes siempre están en las ruinas y vestigios de lugares ahora olvidados. Los imperios que fueron magníficos y que la Historia ha olvidado. Los sitios de batallas famosas. Ah, me podría pasar la vida contándote todo lo que he visto.

– ¿Espíritus? En el Más Allá sólo hay demonios.

–De ninguna manera.

Fioreanthel dejó que Solas se explayara en sus explicaciones sobre “espíritus” y “demonios”. El elfo calvo era bastante elocuente sobre todos los temas que no fueran él. Algo ocultaba y era evidente que no se lo diría. Podía ser verdad o podía ser mentira, pero era su magia la que impedía que la marca en su mano lo matara. No era prudente enemistarse con él. Si creía que todos los _dalish_ eran unos bárbaros idiotas, no lo sacaría muy pronto de su error.

– ¿Ostagar? ¿Viste al Héroe de Ferelden?

–Sí, a él y a varios Grey Wardens (Guardas Grises) luchar desesperadamente una batalla perdida contra la horda de darkspawn (engendros tenebrosos). Te llena de orgullo que el Héroe de Ferelden haya sido _dalish_.

–No sé si orgullo es la palabra adecuada, es más bien rabia. Un _dalish_ ejemplar lo llaman los _shemlen_ y nos recriminan a todos los demás por qué no podemos ser nobles como él.

–No todos los _dalish_ son nobles, varios son bandidos o salvajes o ambos.

–En el mejor de los casos, Solas, sólo en el mejor de los casos. Una cosa más, ¿Eres andrastiano, Solas?

–No.

–Entonces no me digas Heraldo de Andraste nunca más, mi nombre es Fiorenathel.

–Como prefieras, _da’len_. –dijo con una muy complacida sonrisa.

 

+++


End file.
